We propose to develop the Center for HIV/AIDS Minority Pipeline in Substance Abuse (CHAMPS), a short term, intensive internship program for under-represented scholars who are poised to become the next generation of prevention scientists with expertise in substance abuse, HIV and co-occurring conditions (i.e., viral hepatitis, TB, STIs; psychiatric comorbidities). Our specific objectives are: 1) To develop a short-term (4-6 month) intensive internship program with interdisciplinary research and career development training for under-represented postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty who aspire to become independent researchers focusing on the prevention of HIV, substance use and co-occurring conditions; 2) To provide underrepresented minority postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty with career development training, as well as improved skills in manuscript writing, grantsmanship, presentation skills and methods deemed to be important for designing and conducting HIV prevention studies relating to substance use and other co-occurring conditions; 3) To offer peer-reviewed developmental 'seed' grants and travel grants for underrepresented postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty to 'prime the pump' in prevention research on substance use, HIV and related comorbidities; 4) To train under-represented postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty in the responsible conduct of research with human subjects, especially disadvantaged populations in cross-cultural and international settings. CHAMPS will build upon a longstanding partnership between the University of California San Diego (UCSD) School of Medicine and the San Diego State University (SDSU) Graduate School of Public Health and College of Arts and Sciences, two schools with a diverse student body and faculty. We draw upon a network of 15 mentors from both schools with expertise in HIV prevention research and mentoring experience and a commitment to diversity. We will leverage support from an existing UCSD/SDSU EXPORT program to administer the CHAMPS pilot grant program. Our program will benefit from infrastructure from the UCSD Hispanic Center for Excellence, the UCSD Center for AIDS Research, our experience with two crossborder HIV prevention training programs and an ongoing T32 program focusing on substance use and HIV prevention. San Diego is an ideal location due its proximity to Mexico which has fostered a large research program focusing on the prevention of HIV and co-occurring conditions. CHAMPS will support stipends and a mentored career development plan for three postdoctoral fellows and three junior faculty per year to take part in both a required program (e.g., research seminars, workshops in grant writing, manuscript writing, gender/cultural sensitivity and conduct of responsible research), and optional activities tailored to their career goals. Several potential mentees and researchers have expressed enthusiastic support for CHAMPS, suggesting that our program would be well received across the U.S [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]